White Ridge Barrow
White Ridge Barrow is a medium-sized Nordic ruin located in the northern part of Solstheim containing Reavers, spiders, and Draugr. Within the barrow is a Word Wall containing a word of the Cyclone shout, as well as the Dragon Priest Dukaan. It is also the location of the Black Book: The Sallow Regent, and houses the Spider Scroll Imbuing Chamber. As you enter the barrow, you will move forward to reach a spiral staircase leading down. Upon exiting the staircase, you'll move forward to a large open area with a draw bridge spanning to the other side. There is a pull chain to the left of the bridge that only drops the first half. To cross, you will need to move to your right to the small platform next to the wood slat wall. Whirlwind sprint to the opposite side where you will find a chest and a soul stone. Above the chest is the chain to lower the other half of the bridge. Sublocations White Ridge Sanctum Immediately upon entering you will come across a closed door and the bodies of two Reavers. Removing the bar and opening the door, you will enter a wide open cavern area with multiple enemies including Reavers controlled by Merilar Rendas, multiple Spiders, Albino Spiders, Flame Cloaked Spiders and Jumping Flame Spiders. The chamber consists of a ramp to the left, a large chasm to the front, a passageway further to the South leading to the Priest Dukaan and the Black Book. To the right a passageway which leads down to the chasm, containing 5 Ruby Geodes. To the immediate left is a ramp leading to the Imbuing Chamber, used to make the Spider Scrolls. In this area to the left of where you came in is a passage covered in breakable cobwebs. This leads to a prison of sorts where multiple Reavers under the control of Spiders, along with a few Albino Spiders will be trapped behind an Apprentice-Expert locked door. At the end of the passage is a lone chest with leveled loot. Also in the chamber are several Geode veins: two located by the entrance, one located under the scaffolding by the cage. Under the cage itself containing the Imbuing Chamber is another passage, also covered in cobwebs. This contains the living quarters that were used. It's covered in webbing and cobwebs, with an egg clutch located by the entryway among some bookshelves. Following upstairs will lead you to a ladder which leads to the outside and a quick entry point to get to the Imbuing Chamber from outside. Continuing along the passage will lead to a Geode at the end of the hallway, along with a Silver Ore and Iron Ore in a trough next to a knapsack. Back in the main chamber to the south is the main passageway leading to Dukaan the Dragon Priest. This area is guarded by a few Albino Spiders, various pods and, depending on the level of the Dragonborn, a Draugr Deathlord. Following down the passage will lead to a balcony facing the Word Wall and a sarcophagus. Directly beneath the balcony will be the Black Book: The Sallow Regent. Notable items *Dragon Priest Mask (Dukaan) *Two Heart Stone deposits. *Imbuing Chamber – Used to make Spider Scrolls. *''Black Book: The Sallow Regent'' *Spider Experiment Notes *13 Ruby Geode mine *Cyclone shout word wall *Chest with randomized loot (Leveled) *Copies of Amongst the Draugr and Harvesting Frostbite Spider Venom Alchemy ingredients *Spider Egg (Looted from dead Reavers) *Imp Stool *Salt Pile *Fly Amanita Quests *Black Book: The Sallow Regent Characters *Merilar Rendas *Servos Rendas Enemies *Dukaan *Albino Spider *Jumping Flame Spider *Flame Cloaked Spider *Reavers *Draugr (Leveled) Gallery White Ridge Barrow 02.png|Upon entering the barrow White Ridge Barrow 03 Mind Control.png|A bandit under the control of a Mind Control Spider White Ridge Barrow 04 Imbuing Chamber.png|The imbuing chamber White Ridge Barrow 04 Inside Cage.png|Inside the imbuing chamber cage Trivia *Torches taken will immediately respawn after exiting and entering up the ladder that leads through the 'cabin' floor (near the spider cage). *Near the entrance to White Ridge Barrow is a small hut. There are a few albino spiders guarding the area, and inside there is a trap door leading to the Imbuing Chamber room. *Most areas of the Barrow are sunken, very badly damaged or distorted in some way, with walls leaning to one side. This would indicate the area was hit by an earthquake some time in the past. *It should be noted that White Ridge Barrow must be fully explored in order for any loot or enemies to respawn. Common in the Dragonborn add-on, many of the dungeons and locations available don't respawn their loot or enemies, making it difficult to gain various rare or difficult to acquire items such as the Spider Pods and Heart Stones. Bugs * After entering the inner sanctum, there is immediately a wooden door blocked by bar. The bar cannot be activated but the door can be opened. One may be unable to jump over bar or walk through it (this may not glitch for everyone). **Solution: Leave sanctum and re-enter it. **Solution: Jump on top of the bar and then attempt to move around and jump down into the corridor on the other side of the bar. Eventually one can get over the bar. Crouching while doing this may help. * Killing Dukaan directly over his sarcophagus may make his remains unsearchable, as they may fall through the floor, rendering his mask unattainable **Solution: Allow him to move anywhere else before killing him. Appearances * * de:Weißkammhügelgrab es:Túmulo de Risco Blanco ru:Курган Белый Хребет